Cruel Destino
by Katra Belikov
Summary: Barbara Kean-Gordon murió dando a luz a su hija durante una crisis en Ciudad Gótica. La niña fue vendida y dada por muerta por su padre, quedando así a merced del sistema hasta perderse a si misma. Por las casualidades del destino Talia al Ghul la encuentra y, al ver potencial en ella, la tomándola bajo su ala entrenándola para un solo y único propósito: Ser guardiana de Damian.
1. Crisis, Perdida y Destino

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y demás material de Justicia Joven no me pertenecen. Alguno que otro personaje inventado si, pero el resto no. La trama es mía, y haré lo que yo quiera con ella :).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Barbara Kean-Gordon murió dando a luz a su única hija durante una crisis en Ciudad Gótica. La niña fue vendida y dada por muerta por su padre, quedando así a merced del sistema y del bajo mundo hasta perderse a si misma. _

_Por las casualidades del destino Talia al Ghul la encuentra y al ver potencial en ella, la toma bajo su ala, entrenándola para un solo y único propósito: Ser guardiana y protectora de su hijo Damian._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**_|Crisis, Perdida y Destino.|_**

_|| Año Cero ||_

El caos reinaba en Ciudad Gótica.

Aunque desde cierto punto de vista eso no era extraño, aquel día el infierno parecía haber llegado a la tierra reticente a irse. Los edificios se incendiaban y derrumbaban sobre si a causa de bombas colocadas en sus cimientos, la gente común rebelaba su lado oscuro al salir a la calle con el rostro cubierto a saquear negocios, casas y todo aquello que se cruzara por su camino. Se escuchaban gritos, suplicas, choques de auto y ruidos estrepitosos, todos ellos apocados de vez en cuando por las horribles explosiones y el fuego.

— ¡Jefe Gordon! — Llamo fuertemente el oficial Simon Jackson mientras entraba a la oficina del nuevo Jefe de Policía de Ciudad Gótica — Estamos listos para la reunión, apresúrese por favor.

James Gordon se giro y asintió mientras el oficial de policía salia de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado. La expresión asustada del hombre era la misma que el mismo tenia interiormente pero no podía demostrar: como el nuevo jefe -desde hace una hora cuando el auto del Jefe anterior había estallado con el adentro- debía mostrarse fuerte y decidido aunque no se sintiera así. Miró a través de la ventana de su oficina a pesar que en ella no había nada que realmente le perteneciera: Gótica parecía haberse convertido en el mismísimo infierno. Luego de eso el policía abandono su lugar detrás del gran escritorio de madera y lentamente tomo el control de la televisión, se giro hacia el aparato encendido silenciosamente solo para ver distintas imágenes de destrucción, maldad y muerte que sucedían en toda la ciudad, aquello a lo que que el debía enfrentarse. Presiono el botón de apagado y dejando el control remoto de nuevo en su lugar salio de la habitación. Mientras caminaba aseguro de nuevo su chaleco antibalas y palmeo su arma enfundada y cargada por reflejo, debía estar listo para salir de la efímera protección que la estación de policía le proporcionaba.

En la sala principal, donde los escritorios de los detectives se apilaban, la mayoría del personal que se había reportado esperaba ansioso y expectante, todos ellos habían venido con la intención de dar su vida por la ciudad y James esperaba que sus decisiones fueran las correctas. Muchas vidas dependían de su accionar.

— Muy bien, reportenme — Indicó profesionalmente una vez sus compañeros le hicieron espacio en la ronda que habían hecho en torno a gran mapa de la ciudad.

Uno de los pocos policías de la viaja escuela se aclaro la voz para llamar la atención antes de hablar: — Básicamente la mierda pinta mal. El alcalde acaba de renunciar antes de abordar un helicóptero a Washington y salvar su trasero. Nuestras fuerza no alcanza para cubrir todos los disturbios, pero como ordenaste, todos los refuerzos se están reuniendo en el centro de la ciudad y sus cercanías para evacuar a la zona de las explosiones, los bomberos y cuerpo medico esperan nuestra luz verde para ingresar a la la zona afectada. La turba furiosa se acerca al centro también y pronto habrá una batalla campal, muchos muertos sin duda. La buena noticia es que la seguridad privada de Empresas Wayne es buena y han conseguido hacer un perímetro en torno al edificio que los saqueadores aun no han violado, han solicitado nuestro apoyo.

— Perfecto, envía a todas nuestras unidades ahí y que se organicen, debemos evitar que los civiles sigan haciendo estupideces. ¿Alguna pista de quien puso las bombas?.

— Nada seguro, el caos es tal que podría ser cualquiera.

— Genial — Dijo sarcásticamente James antes de mirar el mapa — Debemos evitar que la turba siga avanzando, pondremos barricadas aquí, aquí y aquí — Ordeno señalando puntos específicos de la cuidad — Comenzaremos a desbaratar el grupo desde el edificio de Empresas Wayne, contacten con el ejercito y que avancen desde las afueras de la ciudad, los acorralaremos. ¡Vamos, a moverse!.

El movimiento de gente fue instantáneo y los oficiales se movilizaron para cumplir sus ordenes. La secretaria de la estación se acerco en ese momento casi corriendo y con la respiración entre cortada: — Jefe Gordon, llamaron del Hospital, su esposa tuvo un accidente y entro en trabajo de parto.

James se quedo ahí parado por unos segundos completamente asustado. Su esposa Barbara no se suponía que entrara en trabajo de parto hasta dentro de un mes mas, si el bebe ya estaba aquí significada que su estado se debía ser malo. Completamente aterrorizado miro alrededor esperando que alguien le dijera lo que tenia que hacer. No podía simplemente ir con su mujer dejando al resto del Departamento a su suerte... pero tampoco dejar a su suerte a su esposa y primogénito.

— Entiendo, gracias por avisarme Susan, yo lo arreglare — Atino a decir antes de volver corriendo a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si. Con rapidez marco el numero de su esposa, maldición cada vez que el temblor de sus manos le hacían confundirse en el marcado hasta que lo consiguió — Responde, responde, vamos Bars, responde... — Susurró una y otra vez mientras el sonido de llamaba le perforaba el oído.

— James — Respondió la voz baja pero dulce de su esposa — ¿Te encuentras bien?.

— ¡Jesús Barbara!, si me encuentro bien pero eso no importa, ¿como estas tu? ¿como esta el bebe? — Contesto rápidamente el hombre sintiendo como el ritmo de su corazón bajaba un poco.

— Estoy bien, sufrí un pequeño accidente cuando las explosiones comenzaron pero me trajeron rápido al hospital. Los doctores dicen que el bebe ya se asusto y quiere salir, me practicaran una cesaría dentro de poco. No hay peligro inminente.

— ¡Dios, que bueno! — Casi lloro antes de tomar aire tratando de relajarse — Yo este, tratare de estar contigo lo mas rápido que pueda pero aquí...

— Lo entiendo — Interrumpió su esposa con una pequeña risa — Eres el nuevo Jefe de Policía, ellos te necesitan en este momento, ve.

— ¿Estas segura Barbara? — Pregunto James en tono serio.

— Conozco al hombre con el que me case, cierra la boca y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Tu hijo y yo esperaremos por ti.

Gordon cerro los ojos mientras tomaba la decisión mas difícil de toda su vida: — Bien Barbs, enviare una patrulla al hospital, confió en que estés bien mujer, eres el ser mas fuerte que he conocido alguna vez. Esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti.

Una explosión se escucho cerca de la estación de policía y James supo que era hora de moverse.

— Estaré bien Jim.

— Juro que estaré a tu lado lo mas rápido que pueda mi amor, lo juro por todo aquello que tengo en esta vida. Te amo Barbara, te amo demasiado.

— Yo también te amo, nos veremos.

— Si — Respondió Gordon antes de cortar con un mal presentimiento encima. Con un suspiro el nuevo Jefe de Policía de Gótica se unió a sus compañeros antes de comenzar a moverse en un intento de traer la paz de nuevo a la ciudad.

Sin saberlo, James Gordon se había condenado para siempre.

En el Hospital General de Cuidad Gótica, Barbara Kean-Gordon sonrió tristemente al tiempo que escuchaba a su esposo cortar la llamada. Preocupada, se pregunto si el estaría bien y si alguna vez la perdonaría por la gran mentira que le había dicho. Rogó en silencio por que Jim la perdonara y se perdonara a si mismo.

— ¿Ya esta? No podemos retrasar mas esto — Indicó la enfermera que sostenía su teléfono celular en su oreja. La pelirroja asintió y la enfermera rápidamente comenzó a moverse al rededor de su camilla. Ella ya no podía moverse por voluntad propia, no después de que el impacto de una bomba volteara su auto y un trozo de hierro lastimara de gravedad su columna vertebral. Solo podía mover su cabeza. Miró alrededor de la habitación donde mas enfermeras, enfermeros y médicos corrían a su alrededor con lastima en sus ojos. Ella no sobrevivía, lo tenia claro, ahora lo que quedaba era salvar a su hijo. A su niña. Cuando quedo embarazada ambos habían decidido no saber el sexo del bebe para que fuera una sorpresa a pesar de ser padre primerizos. Sin embargo las ultimas ecografias que le había hecho para ver el estado del bebe le habían revelado que seria madre de una hermosa niña.

Con lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro, el doctor se acerco para decirle que iban a comenzar con la cesaría.

* * *

><p>Pocas horas después, decenas de heridos mas entraron por la puerta del hospital.<p>

Nadie noto cuando una de las enfermeras entro a la zona de recién nacidos silenciosamente y miraba a los bebes dormidos. La mujer, con uniforme de enfermera y un barbijo que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, rondo por el lugar hasta detenerse frente a una cuna igual al del resto. El bebe dentro, una personita envuelta en una manta rosa, la miraba detenidamente sin dormir. Sus ojos verdes eran hermosos. Mirando alrededor por si alguien la veía, tomo al bebe y salio de ahí tan rápido como había entrado. Camino por los pasillos oscuros del hospital sin que la vieran -cosa que no era difícil pues la central eléctrica de la ciudad también había sido atacada-. Llego sin problemas a la sala de enfermeras y tomo una chaqueta que no era suya, antes de envolver al bebe en ella y salir corriendo de ahí.

Salio por la entrada trasera del edificio y miro alrededor antes de concentrarse en una figura oscura apoyada sobre una pared. Con ojos entrecerrados y cuidadosa se acerco al hombre que la había contactado horas antes para aquel trabajo. Al estar mas cerca noto que el hombre traspiraba y estaba visiblemente alterado, tal vez drogado. Algo histérico el hombre tardo en notarla y cuando lo hizo miro directamente el bulto entre sus brazos.

— ¿Es ella? — Pregunto el hombre tomándose las manos claramente ansioso.

— Si. Mi dinero — Exigió la mujer directamente.

El hombre arrojo la mochila que llevaba sin problemas ni reparos.

— Ahí esta lo que acordamos. Dámela — Dijo y sin mas tomo al bebe de las manos de la enfermera. La mujer rápidamente tomo la mochila y abriéndola contó el dinero antes de asentir y largarse corriendo de ahí. El hombre hizo los mismo y subió a su auto alejándose del lugar.

Pocos segundos después, una bomba exploto dentro de el Hospital General de Ciudad Gótica.

* * *

><p>James Gordon estaba sentado en la calle frente al Hospital de Gótica. Su mirada ausente y vidriosa miraban el suelo mientras a su espalda los bomberos y médicos trabajaban para apagar el incendio que se había extendido por dos pisos del edificio y salvar a todos los sobrevivientes que pudieran. Ya casi lo conseguían, así que nadie mas necesitaba al Jefe de Policía por ahora.<p>

El mundo a su alrededor seguía corriendo pero el se quedo en esa misma posición, mirando a la nada con sus manos temblando y un visible tic nervioso en su rostro. Sus emociones eran tantas que se sentía mareado: ira contra si mismo y contra el resto del mundo, angustia por su perdida, miedo, terror, tristeza, soledad.

Al final el único que se atrevió a acercarse al hombre fue su viejo amigo Simon que sin decir una palabra se sentó en la acera a su lado. Los minutos pasaron y casi media hora después James solo comenzó a hablar.

— Barbara no sobrevivió a la cesaría, no tuvo ninguna posibilidades y ella lo sabia; me mintió para que me quedara ayudando a la ciudad — Dijo simplemente antes de que lagrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos. — Tuve una hija, la enfermeras me dijeron que le pusieron Barbara como su madre. Murió cuando el fuego se acerco a la sección de recién nacidos, no pudieron salvarla a tiempo y ni quiera quedo nada de ella que pudiera enterrar. Yo... yo no se que hacer Simon, de verdad que no lo se — Medio lloro el hombre antes de cubrirse el rostro con sus manos y llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Nadie cuestiono la actitud de James Gordon pues lo había perdido todo en pocas horas.

* * *

><p>El hombre conocido como David salio del auto con cuidado para no despertar a la bebe. A su nueva hija. Con rapidez miro alrededor para revisar que nadie lo siguiera antes de entrar a la viaja y destartalada casa. Ni bien cerro la puerta tras de si, los gritos de su esposa se escucharon potentemente en el comedor seguido del ruido de objetos siendo arrojados.<p>

— ¡Destiny! ¡Mi bebe! ¡¿Donde estas?! — Rugió la mujer mientras tomaba una silla y la arrojaba contra el suelo haciendo que la madera se destruyera contra el suelo — ¡Destiny! ¡Mi bebe! ¡Destiny! ¡¿Donde estas?! ¡¿Donde te metiste?! — Gritaba con todas sus fuertes mientras se movía de un lado para otro buscando descontrolada con sus ojos verde inyectados de sangre.

— Dan, cálmate, amor — Trato de llamar David pero su esposa seguía descontrolada — ¡Dan, despertaras a la bebe! — Grito luego de tratar por varios medios de conseguir la atención de la mujer sin conseguirlo. Lo único que despertó a Dan de su ataque fue cuando la bebe comenzó a llorar inevitablemente. La ojiverde miro a su esposo y luego al bulto que sostenía. Con ojos iluminados se acerco cuidadosamente al bebe que inmediatamente llego a sus brazos, llenándolos completamente.

— ¿Quien es ella? — Pregunto a David luego de mecer a la bebe dulcemente hasta que volviera a dormirse.

— Es Destiny.

— ¿Que? Si... Espera, no, no puede ser. Destiny estaba llorando y... — La mujer se quedo estática con la mirando a la nada antes de comenzar a gimotear angustiada — Y yo quería que se callara y... y, la tome y... fui mala con ella...

— Shh, no, calma mi amor, ella es Destiny, la lleve al hospital y la arreglaron, solo... Debes tener mas cuidado con ella querida, es un personita frágil, debes cuidarla.

— Debo cuidarla — Repitió la mujer con una sonrisa y se alejo, convencida de que su hija debía descansar.

Mientras Dan llevaba a Destiny a su habitación, David miro la sala destruida y con un suspiro subió las escalares hasta la habitación principal. Ahí se acerco hasta el armario abriéndolo y sacando una caja de cartón que contenía algunos papeles y basura. Con culpa tomo la pequeña banda medica que minutos antes había tenido la niña en su bracito. Leyó por ultima vez la fina letra que decía el verdadero nombre de la criatura: _"Barbara"_, antes de ponerlo debajo de la basura y cerrar la caja y el armario.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Nota de Autora:<strong> _Y... otro maravilloso fic de Justicia Joven *es tan feliz que explota*. Este es el primer capitulo y como ven es corto y al punto [exprimí mi cerebro para conseguir mas detalles pero esto es lo único que conseguí].Este cap es mas que nada de instroduccion, en el próximo verán a Barbara actuando y lo que paso mientras crecía con Dan y David.

Como siempre solicito sus comentarios (Aunque sean cortitos no se discriminan) y pasen por mi otra historia de Justicia Joven, que espero que les guste [esta en mi perfil].

Para aquellos que ya siguen JJC (Justicia Joven: Contraataque), no se cuando publicare el próximo cap, pero como siempre tratare de llevárselos lo mas rápido posible.

Gracias por leerme.

_**Atte. Katra Belikov.**_


	2. Recuerdo, Verdad y Cambio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y demás material de Justicia Joven no me pertenecen. Alguno que otro personaje inventado si, pero el resto no. La trama es mía, y haré lo que yo quiera con ella :).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Barbara Kean-Gordon murió dando a luz a su única hija durante una crisis en Ciudad Gótica. La niña fue vendida y dada por muerta por su padre, quedando así a merced del sistema y del bajo mundo hasta perderse a si misma. _

_Por las casualidades del destino Talia al Ghul la encuentra y al ver potencial en ella, la toma bajo su ala, entrenándola para un solo y único propósito: Ser guardiana y protectora de su hijo Damian._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**_|Recuerdo, Verdad y Cambio.|_**

_|| Año Cuatro ||_

Según recordaba, el caos estuvo siempre presente.

Desde que Destiny tenia noción del tiempo y del lugar en el que se encontraba, siempre había sido así: siempre gritos, siempre lamentos, siempre caos. Su mama era la causa principal de ello. Había sido diagnosticada con trastorno bipolar y depresión -términos que había escuchado por casualidad y que llego a entender luego de una pequeña investigación-, causa por la cual la pequeña pelirroja procuraba mantenerse lo mas lejos de ella cuando pasaba por sus "_episodios_". Luego de innumerables palizas había aprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer cuando Dan se enojaba era esconderse. Si se escondía lo suficientemente bien, su madre al final se terminaba cansando y solo en ese momento, podía ir a ella para intentar calmar. Si por el contrario, la mujer la encontraba, eso era terriblemente malo y al final debería recibir el castigo en silencio, sin soltar una misera lagrima pues eso lo hacia todo peor. Tan solo tres meses antes no pudo evitar llorar tras recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y Dan se había alterado tanto, que había terminado fracturando su brazo tras una poderosa patada cuando había intentado ponerse en posición fetal para minimizar las zonas expuestas.

Luego de que todo acabara y su madre le pidiera disculpar una y otra vez, basto con ir a el hospital y decir que se había caído para que nadie hiciera muchas preguntas respecto a su estado.

Destiny recordaba la pequeña sala en la que se había quedado mientras su madre le contaba una gran mentira a una enfermera de como se había caído por las escaleras mientras jugaba. Ni se inmuto pues_ la mentira, los castigos y la violencia eran lo normal,_ o eso pensó mientras miraba a todos los niños en la sala que probablemente también se habían portado mal y sus madres los habían castigado.

Su padre, por otro lado, era mas fácil de tratar. Él la ignoraba siempre y cuando ella no se metiera en su camino. David era un hombre de pocas palabras que amaba solo dos cosas: su esposa y las drogas.

Destiny no entendía muy bien que era aquello que su padre a veces aspiraba y otras veces ponía en su cuerpo a través de una aguja extraña, pero sabia que una vez el hombre hiciera aquello, no debía preocuparse de él por el resto de la noche. Por lo general lo máximo que hablaba con el eran unas simples palabras cuando volvía tarde de trabajar, luego él se diría a su habitación, algunas veces con su madre, otras completamente solo mientras se perdía en sus vicios.

* * *

><p>Destiny sonrió mientras apresaba a su osito de felpa fuertemente entre sus brazos. Su madre y padre no le compraba nada fuera de algunas prendas de vestir al años, así que no fue hasta una año atrás -cuando la anciana Anna se había mudado a la casa de al lado- que le habían regalado su primer juguete: una osa de felpa que bautizo con el nombre de Ziva. La niña amaba a su osita, no importa lo sucia o desgastada que estaba ahora, era lo único que tenia para jugar pues Dan se negaba a que fuera a una guardería y tampoco la dejaba ir muy lejos de la casa pues decida que <em>"cosas realmente malas podían pasarle"<em> si lo hacia.

— La abuela Anna dijo que estoy mejorando — Comento con felicidad Des -como la abuela la llamaba cariñosamente- — Ahora escucha Ziva — Dijo seria a la osa para que la escuchara leer: — " Ha-bía un-a vez veinti-cinco soldados de plo-mo con un bo-bonito uniforme azul y rojo y- un fu-sil al hombro. Vivían me-ti-dos en una ca-ja de ma-dera y... [*1]

— ¡Destiny! ¡¿Donde estas maldita mocosa malcriada?! ¡Bastarda de mierda! — Rugió repentinamente su madre desde la planta baja mientras el sonido de alguien corriendo a toda velocidad helaban la sangre de la niña. Tan rápido como pudo y ya acostumbrada a ello, la pelirroja tomo el libro miniatura que su vecina le había regalada y lo escondió en sus ropas antes de tomar su único juguete y salir de su habitación designada, sabiendo que Dan la iría a buscar a aquel lugar primer. Sabiendo que tenia poco tiempo corrió a la habitación de sus padres y en vez de esconderse abajo de la cama -lugar donde ya la habían atrapado- se dirigió con al armario, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola cuidadosamente tras de si. Con familiaridad se deslizo entre los abrigos desgastados hasta llegar al fondo del mugroso lugar y, sin importarle el calor o los posibles insectos que ahí se alojaba, se sentó en una esquina antes de cubrirse con una manta olorosa y podrida.

Trato de no respirar, de no moverse, de hacerse invisibles para no ser descubierta. Cerro los ojos mientras trataba de soportar el miedo que recorría su cuerpo mientras escuchaba a su madre correr por la casa maldiciendo, chillando históricamente mientras rompía los pocos muebles que quedaban en pie en la casa.

Se quedo ahí mucho tiempo, no supo decir a ciencias ciertas cuando. Se atrevió a sacar de encima de su cabeza la manta cuando el silencio reino completamente en todo el lugar. Casi sin respirar se acerco a la puerta de madera antes de entre abrirla y mirar por el pequeño espacio. Nada, ni rastros de su madre. Solo vio la mayor parte del lugar destruido. Sangre, probablemente de Dan, cubría la cama dada vuelta y el colchón, se había lastimado como ya antes había sucedido.

Destiny cerro otra vez el armario mientras volvía a su refugio anterior, no saldría, no por ahora. Aún con terror, abrazo a Ziva fuertemente en su pecho, sollozando sin poder evitarlo. Al instante supo que estaba llorando y con pánico se limpio rápidamente. Si Dan la hallaba en ese estado la mataría, no había dudas de ello. Cuando nada pareció resultar se hizo una pelota aferrando su juguete con fuerza. _Debes relajarte_ se dijo una y otra vez mientras miraba las mantas podridas y sacos desgastados, debía distraerse.

Luego de un rato cambio de posición y su mano se topo con una caja, una que ya había visto anteriormente y que no abrió por miedo. Había aprendido que la curiosidad era mala mucho tiempo atras. Sin nada que perder -pues Dan no aparecía- abrió la caja encontrándose con papeles viejos y algunas agujas sucias de David. Con cuidado, saco algunos papeles para ver de que se trataba -procurando no tocar las agujas- y suspiro decepcionada cuando no entendió nada pues aunque Abuela Anna le estaba enseñado a leer, aun no era lo bastante buen. Volvió a meter cuidadosamente el contenido en la caja hasta que una pulsera le llamo la atención; la tomo y sostuvo cuidadosamente entre sus dedos confirmando que era pequeña, muy pequeña, como si fuera de un bebe. Recordó a su madre usar una de esas cuando regresaba del hospital.

La pulsera estaba llena de polvo y desgastada, peor aun podia notarse que tenia algo escrito. Sin tener muy en claro que pasaba se acerco a la luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta y entrecerró los ojos forzándose a leer.

Luego de muchos intentos sin entender, trato de pronunciar las silabas como su abuela le había enseñado: — Ba-Barb-Barba-ra — Intento un par de veces hasta que sintió que lo había dicho bien: — Barbara ¿Quien es ella? — Se pregunto mientras veía el nombre seguido de una serie de números.

Miro la banda con curiosidad, sintiendo una familiaridad que no había sentido nunca hasta aquel momento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió como el silencio era interrumpido y alguien entraba por la puerta principal.

— ¿¡Que demonios!? — Se escucho claramente la voz de David mientras arrojaba algo al suelo y comenzaba a correr por la planta baja: — ¿¡Dan!? Amor ¿¡donde estas!?... Oh querido dios, Dan ¿que te sucedió? — Dijo el hombre al encontrar a su esposa.

Destiny acomodo cuidadosamente todos lo objetos de nuevo en la caja antes de salir del armario y caminar silenciosamente por el pasillo. Se acerco y desde las alturas pudo ver a su madre llorando en el suelo cubierta de sangre. David a su laso trataba de vendar sus manos y detener la hemorragia.

— Y-yo, yo qu-eria — Intento decir la mujer pelirroja mientras miraba a su esposo actuar — Yo buscaba a Destiny.

— ¿La niña? ¿Donde esta?.

— No lo se.

El hombre se quedo en silencio y miro asustado a Dan pensando que la historia se había repetido. Con miedo miro a su mujer tratando de buscar respuestas hasta que subió la cabeza y vio a la niña sobre las escaleras, sus ojos verdes miraban con miedo la escena frente a ella, pero aparentemente parecía estar bien.

— Ella esta bien — Comunicó el hombre a la mujer -que comenzó a llorar- antes de seguir trabajando en las heridas — ¿Tomaste tu medicina hoy?

— No.

— Ve a buscarlas — Ordeno David volviendo la vista a Destiny. La niña de inmediato fue al baño y abrió el cajón de medicamentos: miles de francos de plástico vacíos se encontraban ahí, pero ninguna pastilla. La pequeña pelirroja volvió sobre sus pasos y con cuidado bajo las espaleras hasta legar al lado de su padre.

— Ya no hay mas — Dijo con tono bajo para no alertar a Dan. David maldijo y con violencia comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas hasta sacar algo. No hizo falta que viera pues ya sabia de lo que se trataba. Sabia que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al saber que su madre dormiría el resto del día.

— Vete — Dijo secamente su padre al tiempo que inyectaba a su madre y luego a él mismo con la misma aguja. Destiny no lo dudo y salio de su casa en dirección a el hogar de la abuela Anna. La simpática mujer le daría leche con galletas y le enseñaría a leer. Sonrió mientras tomaba a Ziva de una de sus patas y atravesaba la verja, es día había sido bueno dentro de todo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quien era Barbara?<em>

La misma pregunta se había alojado permanentemente en la cabeza de Destiny desde que había visto la banda. De alguna forma, era como si una fuerza invisible le incitaba a que averiguara la respuesta a aquella incógnita y lo haría -con cuidado infinito-.

La primera persona a la cual le debía preguntar era a su madre. La mujer había conseguido nueva medicina y se encontraba estable, razón para estaba de un humor excelente -o mejor que el usual- y mas dispuesta a cooperar. La pelirroja espero a que su madre se relajara y esa mañana, mientras preparaba el desayuno, le hizo la inocente pregunta:

— Mami ¿quien es Barbara?.

— ¿Barbara? Ni idea, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, ¿porque preguntas?.

— Vi una banda como la que tu traes cuando sales del hospital, con ese nombre.

— ¿Donde?.

— En la casa.

Su madre se giro y la miro fijamente aunque sus ojos estaban ligeramente desenfocados.

— Debes estar confundida, probablemente sea el tuyo, el que tenias cuando te trajimos del hospital cuando naciste — Afirmo Dan antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Destiny sabia que la mente de su madre no funcionaba bien y con un suspiro se apoyo en la mesa frente a ella. De repente su madre se quedo inmóvil y volvió a girarse lentamente: — ¿Y desde cuando sabes leer? Yo no te enseñe ¿Quien lo hizo? ¡Con quien estuviste hablando! — Exigió al tiempo que arrojaba las cosas que sujetaba y se acercaba a ella. Con violencia, la mujer tomo el cabello de su hija y lo zarandeo mientras la pequeña cerraba los ojos en un intento de no llorar de dolor.

— ¡Papa me enseño! Mami eso me duele, ¡Papi fue el que me enseño! — Grito la niña histérica.

— Eso es mentira, ¡dime la verdad!.

— Es la verdad mami, te lo juro, ¡papa me enseño! — Siguió gritando Des hasta que su madre la soltó.

— Le preguntare a David cuando venga, espero que no me mientas por que ya sabes lo que te espera — Simplificó Dan mientras se giraba y ponía huevos y tocino quemado en un plato que tendió a su hija. Luego se sirvió a si misma y tomo asiento.

A los pocos minutos la mujer olvido todo el episodio.

* * *

><p>Lo que ocurrió con su madre no desanimo a la pequeña.<p>

Con paciencia, espero hasta el viernes para tratar de sacarle información a su padre pues en esos días el hombre recibía su sueldo y corría a los barrios bajos para comprar droga y pasar inconsciente todo el fin de semana. El único momento en el que se ponía hablador era cuando estaba drogado.

Como cada viernes David llego a casa y saludando se dirigió a su habitación. Por la madrugada, Destiny se deslizo con cuidado por la alcoba y vio a su padre tendido en la cama inmóvil, mirando de forma ausente el techo. Dan se había quedado abajo mirando la televisión a sabiendas de que su esposo no estaría disponible y la niña supo que no había mejor oportunidad que aquella.

Con cuidado, se acerco y luego de unos segundos susurro la misma pregunta: — ¿Quien es Barbara?.

Luego de repetir la misma pregunta dos veces mas el hombre le presto atención y miro en su dirección antes de responder algo que marcaría su vida para siempre: — Tu eres Barbara. Ese era tu nombre el día que te compre...

— ¿Comprarme? — Pregunto sorprendida sin entender nada.

— S-i, si. Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Volvía de trabajar y cuando llegue a casa Dan estaba llorando, había "roto a Destiny". Mi hija estaba muerta en sus brazo — Dijo de forma lejana mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla — pero no quería perder a mi mujer también, así que fui al hospital y te compre, así Dan seria feliz.

Barbara se quedo inmóvil. Contrario a lo que sus padres pensaban, ella era muy inteligente: sabia leer, escribir y adoraba miraba todos los programas infantiles para aprender mas cosas. La abuela Anna decía que ella era un genio, razón por la cual entendió perfectamente todo lo que David había dicho. El no era su papa real, Dan no era su mama real. Ella no era su hija. Ella había sido comprada. Con tristeza, lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos. Trato de irse pero su padre levanto su mano y la sostuvo del cuello con fuerza, su mirada lejana estaba concentrada en su cara.

— ... Pero nadie puede enterarse de esto cariño, tendría que matarte si te enteras. Así que mejor estate callada — Continuo el hombre a la vez que hacia un gesto infantil con su mano libre para decirle que aquel era un secreto. Barbara se trago el miedo y asintió como pudo, temerosa de que su padre... de que David la lastimara.

El hombre, ya fuera de si, la soltó conforme por su respuesta.

Barbara aprovecho y fue a su cuarto, donde lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>— Des cariño ¿que es eso? — Pregunto la Abuela Anna con interés. La anciana se refería a una mancha negra que cubría el antebrazo de su pequeña invitada.<p>

Barbara cerro los ojos tratando de ignorar la molestia que le provocaba ese nombre y miro el golpe con indiferencia. Dan se lo había hecho cuando jugando en el jardín había manchado una camisa de David. Aunque no era ni de lejos el peor golpe que había recibido, era el primero que la abuela le veía.

Como Dan le había ordenado, contesto lo que siempre decía: — Me caí jugando — Contesto sin mirar a la mujer.

Si había algo que Annabeth no era, eso era ser tonta. La perspicaz anciana había vivido muchos años y no le fue difícil adivinar lo que estaba pasado; de cierta forma, hasta lo había intuido por la actitud reservada de la pequeña.

— Cariño, tu, este, ¿te caes muy seguido? — Pregunto Anna con cuidado.

— Sip, soy muy torpe — Respondió como si nada antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y levantar un poco el libro que leía en ese momento: — Aquí dice: " El cerdito mayor puso al fuego una olla con agua. El lobo co-" ¿"co" que?.

— Dice: " El lobo comilón descendió por el interior de la chimenea, pero cayó sobre el agua hirviendo y se escaldó.". Comilón quiere decir que le gusta comer. El lobo hambriento quería comer a los cerditos pero cayo en el agua caliente y se quemo — Simplificó la mujer con una sonrisa.

— Entiendo — Dijo Barbara sonriendole a la abuela y volviendo a leer para terminar el cuento: — "Escapó de allí dando unos terribles au-llidos que se oye-ron en todo el bosque. Se cuenta que nunca jamás qui-so comer cerdito" [*2]  
>. ¡Que bueno! Me gusto mucho el cuento, ¿tienes otro abuela?.<p>

— Claro que si cariño — Respondió la mujer rápidamente mientras iba al estante de libros y sacaba otro para que la pequeña genio siguiera practicando.

El resto de la tarde, Anna y Barbara hablaron, comieron y se rieron mucho. Finalmente, la noche cayo y la pequeña fue a su casa para no darle a Dan oportunidad de quejarse.

Mientras Annabeth veía a Destiny irse, la sonrisa de la mujer cayo hasta que su expresión se torno sombría. Entro de nuevo a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina y tomar el teléfono:

— _911, ¿cual es su emergencia?_.

— Quiero reportar un caso de abuso infantil.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche cuando el sonido de gritos y sonidos fuertes la despertaron. Con pánico, salio de su cama con Ziva en sus brazos.<p>

— ¡Dan y David Black, es la policía, abran, tenemos una orden! — Exigió la voz profunda de un hombre antes de que el sonido de la puerta siendo destrozada la asustara. Sin saber que hacer, Barbara corrió al lugar mas seguro que había en toda la casa: el ático. Con los piecitos descalzos corrió hasta el lugar donde su madre la encerraba de vez en cuando. Subió las escaleras y se refugio en una esquina donde su pequeño cuerpecito era casi indetectable.

— ¡Debe haber una niña aquí! ¡Encuentrenla!— Rugió una voz cercana luego de unos minutos y Barbara supo por los sonidos fuertes que había mucha gente en la casa. Gente que eventualmente la encontraría. Con miedo y lagrimas en sus ojos miro alrededor hasta encontrar una tabla suelta en el piso. Abrazo a Ziva y le dio un beso antes de forzar la madera y meter al animalito ahí.

— Volveré por ti Ziv, lo juro — Dijo la pequeña antes de volver a acomodar las tablas justo a tiempo pues un policía subio las escaleras y le apuntara con una linterna.

— ¡Aquí esta! — Rugió el hombre y luego todo fue un caos.

Mas gente vino y se fue, todos hablaban y de repente alguien la llevo a fuera donde muchas patrullas de policía estaban estacionadas en la calle. Los vecinos salieron de sus casas y mucha mas gente de ella no conocía la rodearon. Luego de eso vinieron médicos y la revisaron y le dieron algo de comida. Por costumbre, se abrazo a si misma, tratando de hacerse pequeña para que nadie la notara. No tenia ni idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

— Jefe Gordon, encontramos evidencia en la habitación principal — Se escucho y Barbara levanto la vista hacia el policía que había hablado que se encontraba frente a un hombre de estatura mediana y cabello marrón que le daba la espalda. Ambos tenían en medio la caja que había cambiado su vida. El Jefe Gordon reviso el contenido con guantes blancos, sacando agujas y papeles. Pero no sacaron nada mas.

Nadie jamas sabría su nombre pues la pulsera ahora era protegida por Ziva.

Una mujer de cabello rubio y traje se acerco a ella luego de hablar con los médicos que la habían atendido:

— Destiny, soy la señora Smith, la asistente social que se encargara de ti a partir de ahora, ¿como estas?.

Barbara se giro para ver a la mujer que sonreía forzadamente. La miro desconfianza, sabiendo por su lenguaje corporal que no era de fiar -no como la abuela Anna- y pregunto lo único que importaba:

— ¿Donde están David y Dan?.

— Ellos están lejos, ya no pueden hacerte daño.

La pelirroja asintió, por un lado contenta, por el otro totalmente asustada: ¿Que seria de ella a partir de ahora?.

* * *

><p>[*1] Fragmento del cuento Infantil <em>"El Soldadito de Plomo"<em>.

[*2] Fragmento del cuento infantil _"Los tres cerditos"_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de Autora:<strong> _Este fic sale de mi cabeza rápido. Lamento si avanzo muy rápido pero ¡hey! no quiero aburrir con relleno inútil. Esta fue la crianza que Barbara/Destiny tuvo con sus "padres" y como verán no fue para nada buena.

El próximo cap sera peor que este -Lo sera, esta garantizado- y básicamente hablara de que paso con la niña luego de que saliera de la casa Black.

¡Apareció Gordon! Que lastima que ni vio a la niña, ninguno de los dos sabe de su parentesco. No sucederá eso gente... o por lo menos, no por ahora.

Aquellos que sigan JJC (mi otro bebe Justicia Joven: Contraataque *para mas información ir a mi perfil*) estoy teniendo problemas con el próximo cap. Es difícil de escribir porque básicamente sera el próximo escalón en la trama y bueno... solo hay una oportunidad para hacerlo bien.

Gracias por leerme y espero sus comentarios.

_**Atte. Katra Belikov.**_


End file.
